Reasons To Love
by Riley Cruce
Summary: *NEW CHAPTERS* Rory's pregnant with Dean's child while still dating Jess, and Lorelai and Luke get much closer.
1. Replay of the Brain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it! How could they do this to us?" Jess fumed. He was talking about a little "incident" between Lorelai and Luke the previous night at the diner, that he probably wasn't supposed to see, because it probably wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Jess, its okay. It was just a kiss, and haven't you noticed that there's a little going on between my mom and your uncle?" Rory counteracted.  
  
"Well, yes I guess, but I never thought it could turn into anything! I mean, Luke has a girlfriend and he's off kissing your mom in his spare time! And did they even think about what that would do to us?"  
  
"This is really hard to say.." Rory hesitated for a moment, looking away, afraid to met Jess' eyes, "But I don't think 'us' is going to work out too much longer, no matter who Luke is kissing in his spare time."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Jess, I'm pregnant"  
  
"But we never. I mean, almost, but it never actually happened.."  
  
"I know. It isn't yours."  
  
"Damn Rory, I should have guessed you couldn't stay away from that Dean bastard and his baby sister for long!" Jess spat at Rory, who still avoided his eyes as tears silently dripped down her cheeks. He turned and walked away, cursing with every step.  
  
Rory couldn't bring herself to call him back. He was completely right. She was going to have Dean's child.  
  
As she stood there silently for hours, rain slowly came and she reviewed the one night that had changed everything for her.  
  
Jess had been in California for the weekend, trying to make some peace with his folks. Rory had gone to a party, at some rich kid's house, because Paris had more or less forced her into it. The party wasn't something Rory really remembered though. It all blended together in her mind. The next thing she could really separate out was being in the bedroom and unhooking her bra in front of a naked Dean..  
  
The rest was almost clearly depicted in Rory's mind. It wasn't something she wanted to remember, even though it wasn't something against her will. The part that hurt the worst to remember is that she really wanted to be there, in that bed, with Dean.  
  
The tears kept rolling and rolling until it was impossible for them to come out, and even then, Rory just stood there, late into the night, where she walked home, that night and her conversation with Jess replaying over and over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!! My first Gilmore Girls fic and I wanna know what you think! 


	2. Tiny Genes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and never will, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess stormed into the diner to find Luke serving Lorelai, among other customers.  
  
"You know, if you end up dating her," Jess indicated Lorelai, "She'll go sleep with her ex-boyfriend Max and end up having his kid. It's in her blood," He yelled at Luke, causing everyone in the diner to hold their food- filled forks in midair and stare with their mouths open. Jess shook his head and snorted at Luke, who looked as much like a fish as the customers. Jess stalked upstairs and slammed the door. Luke chased after him, yelling, while Lorelai grabbed her coffee and made a silent exit with a confused but intrigued look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ror I'm home!" Lorelai announced as she shut the door behind her. No answer.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai searched around for the mute Rory, finally finding her in her bedroom.  
  
"I've got coffee," Lorelai commented.  
  
"That's okay, it's not good for me."  
  
"Since when do you turn down Luke's coffee, especially with a lame weight-watcher's excuse like 'It'll make me fat'?"  
  
Rory didn't answer.  
  
"What about ordering pizza? What do you - oh wait that's probably worse than coffee, forget I even mentioned it," Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"No, pizza's fine," said Rory, like she didn't even care. She continued to stare at the wall, like she had been since before her mother found her.  
  
"Are you okay? Did Babette's cat die or something while you were watching it?"  
  
"Jess and I got in a fight, that's all."  
  
"Must have been a pretty big fight," Lorelai said, although it was more like she was asking "About.?" without actually saying that 5 letter word.  
  
"Something at that party the other night. And I don't blame him for his view, only there's no backing down for me from my position."  
  
"Ah, the Gilmore stubborn streak."  
  
"The things we inherit through microscopic genes." There was a long silent pause as Rory mentally made a pro-con list about telling her mother what she had told Jess.  
  
"Mom." Rory started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," She admitted, sighing and then drawing in a large breath to start rambling which she did.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. Jess is mad and he saw you and Luke kissing and it's not even his and I can't go to college and I don't want to go to dinner Friday night and I don't even know why it even happened and I'm scared and." Rory stopped to gasp for air, "I just am totally clueless, and coffee deprived."  
  
"Oh God honey. We'll figure something out," Lorelai said, hugging her crying daughter with a bewildering look on her face that clearly said that the to-be-grandmother was as clueless as the to-be-mother. 


	3. Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls in any way and never will, so don't sue!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week blazed by like a forest fire. Rory stayed just barely awake and depressed all week long, not to mention the coffee withdrawal symptoms that she was almost but not quite too depressed to notice. Jess hadn't spoke to Rory or Luke since he had found out about Rory sleeping with Dean and when Rory talked to Lane she discovered that there were several rumors spreading that Jess had slept with at least a dozen people. When Rory didn't really react to that or anything else, Lane began to sense that there was something going on, but she didn't question since she was afraid that her mother might overhear, disapprove, and forbid her to see Rory.  
  
All Lorelai thought about was trying to find a good coffee place that wasn't Luke's. Not that she wasn't concerned. She was freaking out completely under the surface, but she kept telling herself that she had nine long months to get several questions answered and that she shouldn't push things now.  
  
Friday came faster then ever. Lorelai didn't even try getting Rory to perk up. Without questioning her, she had tried several times throughout the past week, but nothing had worked. She just prayed that Rory's mental reflexes would kick in and that Rory would not let on that anything was wrong to her grandparents.  
  
As usual, dinner started with an offer of drinks.  
  
"Rory, Lorelai? How about a nice wine tonight? We just got a new on- " Richard was cut off by Rory.  
  
"No wine," she said drearily.  
  
"Wine's fine Dad," Lorelai said, "How about some nice refreshing water out of that nice cleansing filter in the kitchen for Rory?"  
  
"Rory, is that okay with you? Because this wine here is really nice; it's fro-" Richard was cut off again, this time by Lorelai.  
  
"Rory's fine with water. She's great with water. She's fabulous with water. No wine tonight for the minor. It would be underage drinking," Lorelai diverted.  
  
Richard shrugged and went to retrieve the water from the kitchen.  
  
Emily, who had sat silently spoke when he exited the room.  
  
"Rory, what is the matter? Turning down perfectly good wine," Emily said in her poised way, emphasizing the "is". "Why, what has happened to your manners? Richard went through a great deal to get that wine and get it here tonig-" This time the other to-be-great-grandparent was cut off.  
  
"It's not the wine," Rory said in her monotonous way.  
  
"Well then what is it? That was very ru-" Emily was cut off once more.  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai as if to say "You tell her." Lorelai whispered, "Are you sure?" back and Rory nodded, meeting her eyes and then turning to look down.  
  
"Um, Mom. Rory has some news. Just a little bit of news, that is until it grows," Lorelai smiled at her own little joke, and then saw her mother's glare and returned to her more serious side.  
  
"Rory's pregnant."  
  
Emily didn't say anything; nobody did for about a minute. Richard could be heard humming to himself in the kitchen, taking his sweet time, thank God.  
  
Suddenly Emily erupted.  
  
"So I suppose this baby, when it's born, will show up here with a black eye and be incredibly rude, just like that mutt that did this to you!! I can't believe you Rory letting him do this! And surely he's where you got your rude attitude as well as that new addition!" Her voice got quieter as she spoke, but still filled with rage. She murmured something about having his head and aspirin as she left the room.  
  
When she returned, not looking in anybody's direction and still muttering, Rory spoke up.  
  
"It's not Jess' baby. It's not his fault! He didn't do anything!" Rory defended her boyfriend, or at least she hoped he was still her boyfriend, although she doubted it now.  
  
"Not Jess'? Then, Rory, honey, who's?" Lorelai said, not mad, but not as happy as a kid at Christmas either.  
  
Rory had already left the room, and grabbing her coat with tears streaming down her face she shouted, "Dean's!!!!!!!" will all her strength. Choking a sob down, she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!! I really liked writing it! Please review!! 


	4. Running

Disclaimer: me no own gilmore girls u no sue  
  
Btw, in this fic a lot of things that have happened really, haven't happened cuz I started writing this a while ago (example: dean is not marrying lindsay) and some things are kinda different (example: jess goes to california every weekend but doesn't really live there 24/7). That said, here's chapter 4.  
  
Rory took the car and rushed home way above the speed limit on luckily empty streets. When she got home, Rory power walked through the house grabbing everything she would need for a day or two and shoving it all in a gray duffel bag she had pulled out of her closet.  
  
While Rory was in the bathroom, the phone rang. Rory went out into the kitchen and approached the phone, but didn't pick it up. After a feew rings, the answering machine picked it up, and Rory still stood motionless, listening.  
  
"Rory? Rory are you there? Rory, its Mommy, please pick up honey! We'll get through this Rory, its ok. Rory, come on, I know you're there, pick up. Listen Rory, even if you don't pick up. Don't do anything to hurt yourself or your little addition Rory. I'll be righ-"  
  
Rory picked the phone up, said "I promise," and set it back on the receiver. Then she left.  
  
Lorelai didn't get home immediately. After all, Rory had taken the car. Convincing her parents to let her take their car wasn't working either. It wasn't that they wouldn't let Lorelai go anywhere near the car, but they both insisted the Richard drive her home. Which wasn't so bad, until Lorelai realized that he had downed three glasses of wine in less than two minutes during the past ten minutes. In the end, Lorelai called a taxi.  
  
Rory took the car in the direction of Lane's house. But when she stopped at the traffic light, she realized there was some place else she'd rather be, if it was possible.  
  
Lorelai paid the taxi driver and ran inside. She searched every room, calling for Rory, but she knew inside that Rory wasn't going to be there. Her search completed, she sank into the couch. The only thought running through her head was Where? 


	5. Questioning Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Don't sue me.  
  
Rory pounded furiously on the door to the diner. Please don't let Luke be asleep yet she thought. Jess ought to be out of town for the weekend again, and Rory couldn't think of any place better than Luke's to run to.  
  
"What the heck? Rory? What are you doing here?" asked a drowsy Luke.  
  
"Can I stay here?"  
  
"What?" a Luke-is-half-asleep-and-very-surprised-and-confused look took over his face, "Does your mother know about this?"  
  
"Do you love her? Do you love me?"  
  
"What?!? Well, yeah, sure, I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Can I stay here? Please? I need somewhere to stay!"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure, but you have to call your mother."  
  
"Fair enough," said Rory as she walked in past Luke holding the door open.  
  
Upstairs, Luke picked up the phone and called Lorelai as Rory settled into Luke's couch (she had turned down Jess' bed) the same way you would settle into a hotel bed.  
  
"Um, Lorelai, this is Luke." There was a fairly long pause.  
  
"Yes, actually, I have seen Rory, she's sitting right here. She was knocking like a manic downstairs." Another pause.  
  
"Yes, she's definitely all right. She's gonna stay here on the couch tonight." Pause. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Pause "All right, bye."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and settled into his own bed, then he reached up and turned the lights off. After a few minutes of silence, Rory spoke.  
  
"Luke?" Rory inquired. Luke grunted in return.  
  
"Do you think you love my mom?"  
  
"Lorelai? Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Its just that. well, Jess said he saw you guys kiss. and well, its pretty obvious, but people in love kiss."  
  
"It's a possibility Rory. But with you and Jess and all, I doubt anything will happen and I'm ok with that. That kiss was an accident."  
  
"Me and Jess, yeah. you shouldn't let that get in your way. and Mom and you, you'd make a great couple."  
  
"I'll definitely take Lorelai into consideration next time I'm looking for a girlfriend then. Goodnight Rory."  
  
" 'Night Luke. Thanks for letting me stay here." 


	6. Talk About Surprises

Disclaimer: Me + Don't own the Gilmore Girls = You not suing me.  
  
Rory left Luke's early the next morning. Lorelai greeted her with a long your-safe hug and Rory wasn't afraid to hug back.  
  
Much happier, Rory went out for groceries the next day. By the time Rory even realized that she might run into Dean, it was too late. She was checking out and there he was, bagging, nice butt and all.  
  
"Rory? We need to talk," said Dean.  
  
"I know. Is there a time I could call you?"  
  
"Actually, I've got a break," looking at his watch to check he continued, "right about now."  
  
"Ok," said Rory, although it was obviously not the answer she had hoped for. "Where to?"  
  
"How 'bout some coffee?"  
  
"Yum, ok."  
  
They walked along talking about normal things, like the weather or the latest town meeting. When they reached the tiny coffee shop, the real conversation began.  
  
Dean started immediately. "Rory, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have ever done that. I shouldn't have. It was so stupid. Let's just -"  
  
"Regular or decaf?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Regular please," said Dean.  
  
"Decaf, thanks," Rory requested.  
  
"Decaf?" asked Dean as the waitress left after pouring their coffee.  
  
"Yeah, decaf." There was a long pause while Rory looked around nervously, but it was Dean who spoke first.  
  
"Rory? You aren't- You can't possibly be- I mean, there's no way you could be. pregnant? Rory?"  
  
Rory just nodded and started to cry again, while Dean did one of his I-can't-believe-this gasps.  
  
"And its mine? You're sure its mine? Your having my kid?"  
  
Rory just sat there, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I love our child and I love you." And with that, placed some money on the table, kissed her, and rushed out the door. 


	7. On The House

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, don't sue me.  
  
Really short chapter, get over it and start reading (and don't forget to review).  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner, just around closing time. There was only one couple still there, and Luke of course. She approached the counter.  
  
"Thanks Luke, for taking her in last night. Your. . . like a father to her."  
  
Luke semi-nodded with a smile, while he poured her a cup of coffee. They both stood there, on opposite sides of the counter, and after a little moment of nothingness, another, bigger, "accident" happened.  
  
"What do I owe you?" Lorelai asked, pulling apart.  
  
"Its on the house," Luke said, somewhat mesmerized.  
  
The kiss that followed that was on the house too. 


	8. Singing and Asking

Disclaimer: Sadly, I in no way am even close to owning Gilmore Girls. Sorry, but since I don't own it, I can't share with you.  
  
"We're going to the baby doctor, the baby doctor, the baby doctor. We're going to the baby doctor for Rory," Lorelai sang to an unidentifiable tune.  
  
"Nice song. It's a catchy tune," Rory commented. They were currently in the car, on their way to "the baby doctor for Rory".  
  
"Oh so very catchy," schemed Lorelai, an evil look displayed on her face.  
  
"And we will sing it for years to come, when we aren't actually there. Because if you sing it while we're there, I'll never show my fact there again, and then the baby will possibly be born with health problems, and you will have to deliver him or her," Rory rambled, in her own persuasive rambling way.  
  
"Ew, gross! Forget the years to come and pass me a barf bag."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived, Lorelai and Rory walked over to the secretary counter to sign Rory in. Rory was given a clipboard with paperwork to fill out and both she and Lorelai sat down in two of the nicely upholstered but not so comfortable seats.  
  
"Hi. Am I late?" Rory looked up. What was Dean doing here?  
  
"Nothing but paperwork yet," replied Lorelai, as if there was nothing unusual about his appearance here.  
  
"Dean?" said Rory, finally taking it all in, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to make sure that our baby and its mother are healthy." Rory smiled. He actually did care.  
  
"And I had a question," he continued, "It may seem sudden, but it's the best way to do things and I love you and want to make you happy." He looked right into Rory's sparkling eyes as he said all this and chills ran up Rory's spine.  
  
Then he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee... 


	9. Dress Up 9A

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. But if you want, you could give it to me for my birthday in three days (Sept. 15, today is the 12th).  
  
BIG NOTE (actually 2):  
  
I'm writing two endings to this story. So technically this is chapter 9.A, and the chapter that is labeled ten will be chapter 9.B, etc. I will try to remember to stick the actual chapter number in the title, but go by what the page says (I will make sure every page has what chapter it should be). I'm doing this because some of you hate Dean and some of you are fans of him, and everybody should have an ending that they're out with.  
  
Also, Luke's not marrying/dating anybody in this fic, for either ending.  
  
That said, here we go:  
  
Lorelai had just finished her coffee when Luke walked back behind the counter. She held her cup up while Luke wiped down the counter underneath it.  
  
"Hey Luke?" she asked. He looked up. "Did you know that Rory's pregnant?"  
  
"Well between the MAJOR lack of coffee, Jess' outburst, and that night she dropped in."  
  
"You know since the beginning basically?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I supposed you know she's gonna marry Dean." There was a long pause and then Lorelai spoke again. "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"No homicide, but what?"  
  
"Go get something to eat with me Friday night?"  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"I guess that would be the word that you would most likely find in some dead guy's big book called a dictionary that would best explain the situation at hand."  
  
"Friday night. Well would I have to dress up or anything? Wear a tie?" Luke asked, like his decision actually depended on it.  
  
"Nope, jeans are good. Jeans make you feel at home. Although there are something that you would at home that you wouldn't do on a date. Like-"  
  
Luke cut her off, "Ok, we may be going on a date, but I do not need to know the long list of disturbing and pointless activities that take place in your home. At least not right before I was going to take my break and eat dinner. 


	10. Untitled 9B

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Gilmore Girls. working on it though ;) hehe just kidding, I have no chance of ever owning Gilmore Girls.  
  
THIS IS CHAPTER 9.B (read the note on chapter 9.A)  
  
"No." The one word shattered everything Dean had hoped and planned for. But what could he do? That was it.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, the doctor will see you now." And with her cue, she exited stage left, right out of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai was sitting at the counter in Luke's Diner.  
  
"Luke, did you know Rory's pregnant," Lorelai inquired out of no where.  
  
"I knew something was wrong - no coffee is a bad sign - but. I'll kill Jess for this! Would you prefer him medium-rare or well down when I cook him alive?!"  
  
"Woah! Slow down butcher boy! Jess isn't the father. Dean is."  
  
"Oh." Luke took a moment to process this information, during which Lorelai thought he looked stupidly cute. "Are they getting married?" he asked.  
  
"She turned him down. And she won't say anything about it or him or the baby. She's hardly said anything at all since the proposal yesterday. And I don't wanna push her because her because it'll make me feel too much like my mother." Lorelai stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise at the possibility that she might actually do something like her mother.  
  
Luke laughed at the time too, but the entire Rory being pregnant thought, or rather, reality, scared him. 


	11. Reasons to Love 10A

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing about Gilmore Girls belongs to me.  
  
A few weeks after the proposal, Rory and Dean were at the Gilmore household enjoying themselves while brainstorming baby names. There were some silly ones, like Lucas Taylor for a boy and some other very possible names, like having another Lorelai or Dean.  
  
"What about William for a boy?" Rory asked.  
  
"William?"  
  
"You know, like Shakespeare."  
  
"Another aspiring writer like his mother and he's not even born. Add William to the list," Dean replied. Rory smiled as she wrote down yet another name on their long list of boy's names.  
  
"Ok, we have about five girl's names and about twenty-five boy's names. This baby better hope it's a boy," Rory joked. "What do you have for girls?"  
  
"Well, um, I was thinking maybe Jessica Lyn for a girl," Dean suggested rather nervously.  
  
"Jessica Lyn," Rory tried the name out on her tongue, "Definitely going on the list. I like it." Dean smiled a grin of relief. She liked his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai sat in the diner across the bar from Luke, who was pouring her a cup of coffee. The diner was empty, and Lorelai had stopped her chatter. Luke put the coffee pot down, took a seat, and looked deep into Lorelai's eyes.  
  
Luke inhaled deeply, preparing himself, and then began.  
  
"Lorelai, I think I have always loved you. And I think I always will. I don't really know why, its just that ever since I first met you, I've known that someday I really hoped you'd love me too, and that longing and you and your constant presence, and your beauty and."  
  
Luke let off a little embarrassed to finally admit everything straight out, but Lorelai flattered, picked right up. She leaned into him, and they kissed, deeply.  
  
Breaking apart, she whispered, "Don't continue Luke, I get it. I have and always will have reasons to love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, conversation and brainstorming had slowed a little, and Dean broke a long pause with a confession similar to Luke's.  
  
"Rory, things are going to get really hard very soon, and well, whatever happens, I am always going to find a way and a reason to love William, or Jessica, or whatever, and I will always find reasons to love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The End (of Ending A at least) ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Tearstained Love 10B

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, so sorry, I can't give it to you.  
  
"Hello?" Rory picked up the phone, her face tearstained and blotchy.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Jess?" Tears dripped from her eyes as she recognized his voice.  
  
"I just, I'm sorry. I heard, that you said no."  
  
"You did?" Rory didn't have to ask if it was about the proposal; that was the only thing she had thought about in the past day since she had told Dean she wouldn't marry him.  
  
"Miss Patty. Anyway, I, um, wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get some coffee, uh decaf coffee, sometime."  
  
There was no noise from Rory. No no, but no yes either. Rory almost smashed the phone down onto the receiver, thinking "How dare he? After all this time, he only calls when he knows Dean isn't in the picture!", but she hesitated. She had done a lot of thinking in the past day, and hearing his voice really made her remember how much she loved him.  
  
"Rory? Rory are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. And yes, I will get some decaf coffee with you sometime. Sometime soon." She knew this wouldn't be the only time she would have to think of reasons to love him, but she knew that whenever she did, she would always get a long list of reasons, because she really did love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The End of Ending B ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Epilogues A and B

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, so there will be no suing me. For that at least.  
  
A note: I know I said that the last chapters were the endings but I lied. Oh well. These are only epilogues anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ending A:  
  
Rory and Dean raised the money and moved into their own apartment not far from Stars Hollow. About a month later, Jessica Lyn Forester was born. Rory and Dean were married the following Valentine's Day. It was a small ceremony with only Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Dean's parents, Clara, and, of course, Jessie present. Rory got a job as a reporter for the local newspaper, which wasn't exactly The New York Times, but Rory lead a happy life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ending B:  
  
Rory and Jess went out for coffee and started dating again. A few months later, Emma Rose Gilmore was born, and took her mother's name. Rory and Jess got engaged when Emma was three, but they did not marry until Emma was 11, after Rory had completed college, got a job, and she and Jess had bought a house. Jess legally adopted Emma when he and Rory married, just to be sure legally that he had possession of the child as well, but Emma kept the name of Gilmore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Note: I'm considering a sequel with Emma, but I'm not sure about Jessica. also not sure why. But anyway, if you're going to beg me to do a sequel, please send me an idea or two along with your persistent begging. 


End file.
